Nouveau Depart
by Serebei VII
Summary: Deux ans après la grande course d'Oban, Eva est rongée par le remord d'avoir laissé partir Jordan devenir l'égal des dieux, mais ses rêves deviennent subitement réalité.


Étant particulièrement frustré par la fin, j'ai écris la nuit dernière cette petite fic sans prétentions, romantique a souhait, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je sait que c'est court et que ca laisse présagé une suite, mais il n'y en auras pas, ce n'est qu'un one shoot a la fin ouverte. Si vous voulez poursuivre a votre guise, j'en serais ravis.

Encore désolé pour les fautes d'écritures et d'orthographe, j'espère que ca ne vous parasiteras pas trop la compréhension.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

Celas fait deux ans maintenant qu'il s'est sacrifié...

_« Jordan, pardonne moi... »_

Eva est allongé sur son hamac, dans un hangar, suspendue a une dizaine de mètres au dessus de son Star Racer. Chaque soir, elle s'endort juste dessous cette vitre qui lui permet de regardé les étoiles avant de s'endormir, ou d'écouter la pluie les soirs d'orages.  
Elle tends le bras, ouvre la vitre crasseuse qui la surplombe et admire un ciel d'été sans nuages, une légère brise caressant son visage, c'est la pleine lune ce soir. Le frisson qui la parcourt lui rappelle qu'elle n'est vêtue que d'un petit haut blanc et d'un short, sa tenue de pyjama habituelle. Elle saisit un paquet de cigarettes cachée dans une poutrelle métallique. Celas faisait quelques mois qu'elle fumait en cachette, sous les étoiles, ça faisait passé ce stress en elle. Don, son père, bien sur, l'ignorait, mais a dix sept ans, la petite Eva est devenue une jeune femme qui a finis ses études, qui pilote professionnellement, et qui considère que personne d'autre qu'elle n'a le droit de contraindre son petit plaisir du soir, seule avec les étoiles...  
Elle approche lentement la flamme de son visage et expire une fumée dense. Une étoile filante file au loin... Fermant ses yeux pour pensé a un vœux, une larme coule sur sa joue gauche.

_« J'ai pas eu le temps de... »_  
**-Tu n'as pas eu le temps de quoi?**  
Une voix familière réverbère dans l'immensité de la pièce. Eva se redresse brusquement et vacille dans son hamac, rétablissant son équilibre précaire elle regarde affolé tout autour d'elle, a la recherche de la source de cette voix. Soudain, deux mains venus du ciel lui agrippent la taille et la soulève doucement. C'est une sensation étrange, car l'espace de cet instant, elle se sent plus en apesanteur que portée par quelqu'un. Eva se retrouve debout sur le toit du hangar, sans trop réalisé ces dernières secondes. Elle se retourne surexcitée et tombe immédiatement a genoux, laissant tombé sa cigarette au sol. En face d'elle se tiens un homme d'une vingtaine d'années toge blanche et aux cheveux long, brun sur la moitié droite de son crane, roux sur l'autre moitié. Elle se relève et lui saute au cou, gémissant un sanglot étouffé.  
**-Toi aussi tu ma manqué Molly...** soupire Jordan au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme.  
Il l'étreint tendrement, elle ne sait plus si cette étreinte tiède dure depuis quelques secondes ou minutes... Soudain, elle se dégage de ses bras et le gifle avec violence.  
**-Pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenus, Jordan, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné?**  
De la rage se lis dans ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle ramasse sa cigarette, tire une grande inspiration et pose ses point sur ses anches. Jordan se redresse se massant la joue douloureusement, interloqué par la jeune femme.  
**-Tu te doute bien qu'avec mes devoirs de dieu a durée determiné, il me fallait un peut de temps pour maitrisé mes pouvoirs, j'ai la voie lactée sous ma responsabilité pour encore les neuf mille neuf cent quatre vingts dix huit prochaines années...**  
Eva regarde le ciel, la rage disparais de son visage.  
**-Pardon, c'est... de ma faute.**  
Il s'approche d'elle et lui souris.  
**-Non Molly, je te l'avais dit, ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai fait ce choix parce qu'il fallait le faire, et tu m'a permis de faire quelque chose de grand, devenir un dieux, on a vus pire comme situation.**  
**-Je ne m'en veut pas d'être en grande partie responsable de ton statut actuel, je m'en veut parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps...**  
Elle prends une grande inspiration et écrase sa cigarette avec véhémence. Elle le regarde avec un sourire gênée.  
**-...Je m'en veut de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt a quel point tu comptais pour moi, et de ne pas avoir pus te le dire...**  
Sans lui laissé en dire plus, Jordan avec tout l'aplomb d'une divinité la saisit par les épaules et l'embrasse fougueusement.  
Elle avais rêvé de cet instant pendant des nuits entières. Le vide laissé par Jordan avait laissé une cicatrice dans son cœur qui n'a jamais guéris avant aujourd'hui. Sa vie n'était faites que de cicatrices perpétuelles. Il y a deux ans elle avait guéris de ses blessures familiales, notamment paternelles, mais pour finalement ouvrir une autre brèche. Elle a toujours été ouverte et sociable en en superficie, et n'a jamais eu aucun mal a tissé des amitiés fortes a l'école comme au travail, mais elle s'était toujours empêchée de laissé quelqu'un l'approcher de plus prêt... Persuadée que le moment impossible ou Jordan réapparaitrais, mêmes pour quelques minutes, viendrais tôt ou tard. Sentant sa blessure se guérir a mesure que ses lèvres touche les siennes, Eva se rends compte a cet instant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le laisser s'en aller a nouveaux.  
Lentement elle quitte les lèvres de celui qui était devenus sa pire blessure et pose sa tête sur son épaule, l'étreignant avec force.  
**-Jordan, tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit de venir me faire souffrir et t'en allé, tu n'as plus le droit de me laissé après ce baisé...**  
**-Molly...**  
La voix de Jordan est douce, mais aussi comme dédoublée, l'une des voix ne provenait pas de celui qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.  
Eva redresse la tête et regarde tout autour d'elle. Un autre Jordan se tient a sa droite, celui la a le même costume que le jour ou il était devenus le nouvel avatar, la même jambe estropiée, les même écorchures sur son visage. Puis un autre apparus a sa gauche, très âgé, avec une grande barbe blanche dans un étrange vêtement vert. Elle se dégage de ses bras et le regarde incrédule. Les trois Jordan la fixe du regard avec aplomb.  
**-Je suis l'Avatar, je suis dieux, je suis omnipotent, omniscient, et omniprésent, je dispose des pouvoirs d'Oban, et Oban est de toutes chose nous entours.**  
La triple voix, grave et solennelle des Jordan la fait reculer. Elle se demanda un instant si il n'est pas devenu une sorte de monstre. Les deux derniers Jordan disparurent comme des fantômes et il prends un ton plus naturel, se grattant le crane avec un sourire amusé.  
**-Okay, j'arrête d'épater la galerie. Disons juste que je maitrise suffisamment mes pouvoirs, pour... resté a tes cotés en restant Avatar.**  
Le visage d'Eva s'illumine.  
**-Mais attention, je ne serait pas l'avatar pour toi ni pour personne d'autre, je n'utiliserais jamais mes pouvoirs autre que pour la galaxie. Pour toi, je ne veut être que Jordan.**  
Elle lui saute dessus et le plaque au sol, le chevauchant. La lueur de la lune dessine ses courbes devenues plus généreuses en deux ans. Terriblement belle, elle s'approche de son oreille et murmure tendrement.  
**-Jordan... j'ai envie de rattrapé le temps que l'on a perdu... que tu soit... ma première fois... ici... ce soir...**

Eva se réveille dans son hamac, le visage caressé par la lumière de l'aube. Glissant sa tête par la fenetre encore ouverte, éblouie, elle cherche désespérément Jordan. Mais nul trace, elle finis par réalisé avec beaucoup de déception mais une certaine euphorie que ce n'était qu'un merveilleux songe.

**-Eva! Lêve toi tout de suite.**

C'est Don, son père et manager, le bourreau de travail personnifié qui hurle en contrebas, non loin de Stan et Koji qui s'affairent a préparer l'Arrow VII pour l'entrainement de ce matin. Rick quand a lui vérifie les contrôles du poste de pilotage. Eva d'un geste franc referme la fenêtre, s'habille en vitesse, saute sur la grande échelle murale et glisse les dix mètres qui la sépare de son père.  
Don fulminant traditionnellement sans que l'on en sache la raison se calme instantanément et embrasse sa fille.  
**-Bien, Nous avons reçus un appel tôt ce matin, premièrement dans trois jours, nous sommes conviés a un championnat sur Nourasie, l'occasion de revoir ce très cher Aikka.**  
Aikka, l'héritier, l'un de ses très rares véritables amis, il ne s'était pas revus depuis quelques mois. C'est peut etre le seul qui aurais prendre son cœur, si il ne lui rappelait pas Jordan avec toute sa rivalité maladive avec le jeune prince. Eva avait compris plus tard que l'attitude de défiance de Jordan n'était qu'une jalousie pour elle, et bien sur, elle était incapable de le percevoir.  
**-Dans ces conditions, et vue que tu as fait honteusement démissionné l'ancien, nous devons recruter un nouvel artilleur de toute urg...**  
Un grand fracas ouvre la porte du hangar, Don et Eva font volte face.  
**-Salut la compagnie, je suis rentré!**  
Jordan, cheveux attachés, vieux vêtements miteux et baluchon apparais dans la lumière du soleil levant en contre jour. Rick saute de l'Arrow et le rejoins.  
**-Jordan! Deux ans de vadrouille sans même une carte postale, et quand tu reviens, tu préviens même pas? Alors ce tour du monde?**  
Jordan jette au sol son baluchon et accole l'ancien pilote.  
**-Énorme, mais trop long a racompté maintenant.**  
Eva reste interloquée. Don souris tendant la main a l'artilleur.  
**-Et bien on peut dire que tu tombe bien toi, tu es de retour pour combien de temps?**  
Jordan lâche la main du manager et se gratte la tête en souillant.  
**-Le penses que j'ai assez voyagé pour un bout de temps...**  
Jordan sert les quelques mains venus le salués.  
**-...Ca va Eva?**  
Elle déglutit difficilement. Une légère douleur dans son bas ventre lui fait comprendre que la nuit passé n'était finalement pas un rêve. Elle éclaircis sa voix, bégayante.  
**-Haem, ouais, ca fait un bail...**  
Jordan ris aux éclat.  
**-Hey, on dirait que tu as vus un fantôme, ramasse ta mâchoire!**  
Puis, agrippant son baluchon, il va vers la salle de réunion.  
**-Bon, on se prends un café?**

Tout autour sont attablés Stan, Koji, Rick, Don, Eva et Jordan. Ce dernier, mis a part son changement vestimentaire ressemblais bien plus dans ses attitudes et gimick au Jordan qu'ils avaient connus avant son adoubement qu'a celui qui était apparus a Eva la veille.  
**-Je croyais que vous étiez retourné bossé pour Miguel, après notre retour d'Oban.** Demande Jordan sirotant son café.  
**-Ouaip, sauf que depuis que l'entreprise Wei gagne beaucoup plus, elle a absorbé l'atelier de notre vieux mecano, donc du coup, on est ici.** Reponds Koji.  
**-Et puis c'est toujours un plaisir de revenir sous des ordres tortionnaires. **Ajoute Stan.  
Don fulmine mais Rick le coupe avant qu'il ai pus ajouté quelque chose.  
**-Et moi, je ne peut peut être plus pilote, mais je cauch notre petite sourie.**  
Il pose un regard bienveillant sur Eva qui fait une moue dubitative.  
**-Et bien sur, entre toi et mon pêre je suis toujours la gamine de l'équipe.  
-Dans deux jours, nous partons pour un championnat, j'espère que tu es de la partie.** Coupe Don avec autorité.  
**-Bien sur que oui, je suis revenus, je reste.**  
**-Tres bien, alors a l'entrainement.**  
Ils se lèvent et vont a leurs postes respectifs, soit tout le monde en regie sauf Eva et Jordan. Sur le chemin ce dernier jette un clin d'œil malicieux a Eva, pleins de tendresse.  
**-J'ai du opéré quand même a quelques changements de souvenirs collectifs. Rien de bien grave.**  
**-Si tu sais ce que tu fais...**

Les moteurs de l'Arrow VII vrombissent, Eva est dans sa bulle, et Jordan s'assied dans le poste d'artillerie. La fenêtre de communication du poste de pilotage s'ouvre. Jordan apparaît.  
**-Comme au bon vieux temps très chére, le plus dur pour moi seras de tirer en utilisant que les sens et les réflexes qui m'était permis quand jetait humain. Le dépassement de sois est quand même plus simple que de se bridé.**  
Eva souris.  
**-Et bien, je vais éviter de te dire de faire de ton mieux.**

L'Arrow VII décolle avec puissance, Eva sait que ce jour est important, c'est enfin le jour ou elle retrouve son partenaire d'antan, et ou elle peut compté sur un artilleur émérite, sur un amant tres spécial aussi... Eva accélère de toute sa fougue et l'engin sort du hangar.


End file.
